The Locker Room
by TeaPotts
Summary: What exactly goes on in the men's locker room seems to be a not so well kept secret between Danny and Becker. A rather fluffy, slash fic.


It had been another long day, hunting down dinosaurs, wrangling them up and sending them back through an anomaly. Everybody was a little beaten up, bloodied and dirty. So, it was just another day cleaning up and changing in the locker room before heading home. And for Danny that meant a chance to have a good laugh after such a long day. He'd started up this little game with Becker not too long ago, by accident at first, but he found it funny and repeated it to the annoyance of the soldier. It always ended in a good laugh though, and hearing Becker laugh was probably the greatest thing ever. Even better when you've spent your day being nearly crushed by a who-the-hell-even-knows-what-it-is-asaurus. He chuckled at his own joke as he unbuttoned his flannel, then - as always, he balled it up and aimed it at the soldier behind him.

"No, come on Danny, I'm not in the mood today." Becker replied, weariness in his voice.

"Aww come on now, lighten up, Soldier Boy."

Becker heaved a sigh and opened his locker, leaving the flannel discarded where it was instead of picking it up to toss back as he usually did.

Danny huffed, but turned back to his locker and took off his undershirt. Becker really did need to lighten up, at least a little; he wasn't going to let him leave until he saw a smile on his face. He balled up the shirt and tossed it at Becker's head.

"Really Daniel? How old are you again?"

"Oi, you know I don't talk about my age." He joked, starting to smile.

He watched as Becker turned to him, and he shot him his usual cheesy grin, hoping to see the soldier return it. Instead he just rolled his eyes, picked up the shirt and tossed it back. Danny caught it and pouted at Becker. So today would be a challenge then, eh? He watched as Becker turned away and took his own shirt off and discarded it on the floor, not far from his flannel

"Fine…I see how it is." Danny said over his shoulder as he took a seat on the bench between them, kicking his shoes off. Then he pulled off his socks and stood up again. He tossed one Becker's way and watched as it landed on his shoulder. He grinned as Becker turned to face him, the ghost of a grin appearing on his face. He tossed his other sock and watched as it hit him square in the face. He let out a laugh as Becker's face twisted in utter disgust.

Connor's voice came from the next row over, "Are they at it again, Matt?"

"Yeah…think so." Matt replied with a sigh and a slight chuckle

"Oh boy. I'm out. Danny stole my shirt to use as ammo last time."

Matt shook his head as he buttoned up a clean shirt. "I'm with ya, mate. They're ridiculous sometimes."

Becker had Danny's socks balled in his fists now, he was tying to force back his grin as he rolled his eyes at Danny. "That was just disgusting."

Danny cocked his head at Becker as he continued to grin. "Oh, was it?"

"You jumped in a dumpster today and stepped in God knows what. Yes, it's disgusting."

Danny simply laughed, and Becker took that moment to toss his sock at him, hoping Danny could get a taste of it himself. It missed and hit him in the ear, but he still had a second shot - and that one didn't miss.

"Oh God…that—that was just wrong." Danny spat. "Have mercy, I didn't throw it in _your_ mouth."

"Oh? I thought there was no mercy in this game." Becker finally let a proper smirk cross his face as he picked up his shirt and tossed it at Danny.

Danny erupted in laughter again as he dodged Becker's shirt and his own flannel as it came flying at him next.

"I still have my own socks too." Becker warned as he turned back to his locker. "You throw one more thing at me instead of letting me get dressed and I swear, I'll use them."

Danny obviously took that as a challenge and picked up the discarded shirts, tossing Becker's right back at his head.

"My bad." He said teasingly, giving Becker a mockingly innocent look as he turned.

Becker raised his eyebrows at him, "Oh, you think I was joking?" he asked, kicking one of his boots off with ease and reaching down to grab the sock.

"Oh shit. You're good at that." His voice was a mix of laughter and shock, having forgotten that Becker could be particularly quick like that.

He couldn't help but smile as the other man smiled though, despite it looking particularly evil at the moment. Next thing he knew he had another sock flying his way and the second came just seconds later. He laughed as he dodged them, then stuck his tongue out at Becker. "Missed me."

Then Danny took it a step further, he unbelted his trousers and tossed the belt into his locker, then let his trousers drop.

"Oh for God's sake, Danny. Don't do _this_ again."

Danny cackled, "And why not? Trousers are acceptable ammo."

"When the hell was that even decided?"

"When did anything have to be decided?" Danny retorted. "There's no rules in this game!"

"Oh bloody hell." Becker barely had a chance to say as Danny tossed his trousers at him and he ducked out of the way. "You have issues." he laughed.

Then there was a moment of silence as Becker went back to his locker and pulled out his clean clothes, ready to get changed. He'd just taken off his own belt and was lying a pair of clean trousers down on the bench when he heard Danny speak, a certain seriousness taking over his voice. "Is that all this is though?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Becker asked, genuinely confused. He stared at Danny's bare back, suddenly worried as it wasn't very often Danny let his guard down, and when he did, you'd better be sure as hell to listen.

Danny turned to Becker and stepped towards the bench. "A game…? Is that all this is?"

"I—I'm still not sure what you're getting at…"

"This!" he pointed to the mixed up clothes all over the floor, "Is it just a game to you?"

Becker wasn't sure it was connecting right, but if Danny meant what he thought he meant…

And then Danny was stepping over the bench, standing directly in front of Becker. Standing a whole inch taller than him, he had to look down slightly to make direct eye contact, but he was making it. Then slowly, he pushed Becker up against the closed lockers and pinned him to the spot.

"Is it just a game to you?" He asked, an almost sad look taking over his eyes. "I need to know."

As Becker looked into them, he knew Danny had meant what he thought.

"It's just —" Danny tried to start, but was cut off when Becker reached his arms up and wrapped them around the other man's neck, pulling him closer.

He never would have seen it coming, it was something he'd only ever dreamed of when Becker placed a kiss on his lips.

"You tell me." Becker whispered as he pulled away again.

Danny's mouth immediately spread into a smile. "I wasn't sure you felt the same…I really thought you thought it all as a game…"

"Who the hell would strip off their clothes and throw them at another man if he wasn't even the least bit interested in said other man?"

Danny chuckled, "Good point, Soldier Boy."

"Mmm…you keep calling me that and you won't get another kiss, Danny Boy. You can just consider that your first and last."

"But you're my Soldier Boy. You always were, were you not?"

"Of course I was. You had me from the first time you uttered that stupid nickname."

"Then you better get used to it." Danny grinned and leaned in to kiss Becker again.

"Oh…well—that—that's new." Connor said, standing awkwardly in front of their row of locker's. "I er…I forgot my watch…didn't mean to disturb you…my bad!" He walked quickly away as Danny and Becker pulled away and he caught sight of Becker's glare.

"Got it! Leaving! Erm - congrats! Was always curious about you two! Yeah…bye!" Connor yelped as he ran past them again, not too sure he wanted to be on the other end of a flustered, death glaring Becker, especially with no witnesses around.


End file.
